


All Warfare Is Based On Deception

by NerJetii



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin's Obliviousness, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Cody, Praise Kink, Rex is done, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerJetii/pseuds/NerJetii
Summary: As soon as the Jedi Council had given Skywalker command of the operations, General Kenobi had graciously bowed down to the decision of his peers and announced that he would retire early to his rooms to focus on some much needed reports. Not even ten minutes later, Cody had announced that he too would retire to his rooms, citing paperwork that needed to be done. Honestly, Rex thought they couldn’t have been more obvious even if they tried.Rex had watched his brother leave with the smug strides of a man who knew he was about to get some. The snickering and the low whistling on their private channel, meant he was not the only one who had noticed.Or: Rex just wants to rest, Cody just wants to get some, and Anakin just keeps being oblivious.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 42
Kudos: 327





	All Warfare Is Based On Deception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TexasDreamer01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasDreamer01/gifts).



> This is the first smut I've ever written, and I blame it all on the peeps over on Discord. You know who you are!

“We could attack through here,” Anakin points on the holomap. “With how wide and devoid of any hills, mountains or caves this part of the planet is, they wouldn’t be able to ambush us.”

Rex shakes his head. “That is sacred ground, sir,” he reminds him.

Anakin sucks his teeth in, and shifts his weight. “What if we asked the natives for permission? Do you think they would allow us to thread there?”

“I wouldn’t know, sir,” Rex says, miraculously managing not to sigh. “I’m not an expert on this sort of things.”

They’ve been going over the plans to land on MZ-2-17 (someone really needs to come up with a better name for the planet) and strike the Separatists, with little success. The GAR had told them the planet was uninhabited, but as soon as they had ran the first scans, it had become clear that it was very much inhabited. Rex has no idea if the GAR made a mistake or if they had refused to consider the little lizard people as sentient, he just knows that their entire operation has been delayed until they can figure out how to wage war against the CIS, without involving the natives.

“ _Tell him to ask General Kenobi_ ,” Boil suggests through the private channel left open between the 501st and the 212th.

“ _Yeah, I bet he_ _would really like that,_ ” Wooley agrees, mischievousness in his voice.

Rex has absolutely no intention of suggesting they call General Kenobi. Every clone in the 501 st  and the 212  th  (perhaps even the entire GAR if the news reached Fox), knows what’s going on between Cody and his General. For some reason, General Skywalker is the only one who ignores what is so blatant. Neither Kenobi nor Cody are even trying to be discreet in their liaisons. Rex himself has walked in on them having sex far too many times to count, and it’s not like he works with the 212  th  every day.

As soon as the Jedi Council had given Skywalker command of the operations, General Kenobi had graciously bowed down to the decision of his peers and announced that he would retire early to his rooms to focus on some much needed reports. Not even ten minutes later, Cody had announced that he too would retire to his rooms, citing paperwork that needed to be done. Honestly, Rex thought they couldn’t have been more obvious even if they tried.

Rex had watched his brother leave with the smug strides of a man who knew he was about to get some. The snickering and the low whistling on their private channel, meant he was not the only one who had noticed.

“Sir, maybe you could comm General Kenobi and ask him,” Fives chirps.

This time, Rex does sigh in the privacy of his helmet. “ _Report for latrine duty, tomorrow._ ”

“ _No regrets, Captain_.”

Rex looks over at General Skywalker. He doesn’t look too happy at the idea of having to ask his former Master for help, something that doesn’t surprise Rex. He’s noticed a tendency in his General to always want to be the best. Calling General Kenobi would be admitting defeat.

“Fives is right, Master. Master Obi-Wan would definitely know what to do.”

Rex watches in horror as General Skywalker actually considers his Padawan’s words. Rex likes Ahsoka, and he likes even more the fact that she seems to be the only one capable of making their General reflect and choose the more sensible option. Most of the time. Right now, she’s seriously putting them at risk of being involved into something they would all do better to stay out of.

Skywalker heaves a sigh, pulling out his comm. “I hate to do this, but you’re right, Ahsoka. Obi-Wan will definitely know what we can do.”

Rex watches him punch in the code for General Kenobi’s private comm knowing full well they will all suffer the consequences of what is about to happen.

***

Obi-Wan relaxes against the wall, head tipped back and a smile on his lips as Cody mouths along the edge of his leggings. His tabards, and all the layers of tunics beneath it, have already been discarded.

It’s so rare that they have the time to go slow and enjoy themselves, lips and fingers moving in a slow exploration of each other’s bodies. Obi-Wan could hardly believe it when the Council decided to assign their next mission to Anakin, leaving Obi-Wan and the 212th as back-up. A quick glance at his Commander had revealed that they had had the same idea on how to spend the remainder of the day.

He hums low in his throat, a small pleased sound escaping him when Cody stops in his exploration to suck a mark on his hipbone. Obi-Wan runs his fingers through the curls on the top of Cody’s head, relishing in their softness, and looks down. Cody is leaning back, admiring the bruise blooming red where his mouth had been. Since they started sleeping together, he has noticed how his Commander has a thing for marking his body whenever he can get away with it; bite marks and hickeys on his inner thighs, fingerprints on his hips.

As much as Obi-Wan tries to limit Cody’s particular preference (they have to at least try to be professional), he enjoys admiring the bruises on his body as much as Cody likes putting them there. In the mornings after a particularly thorough love-making, he spends countless minutes running his fingers over the marks, signs of Cody’s love impressed on his skin for him to feel.

“Don’t space out on me,” Cody admonishes him, mouth leaving wet kisses under his navel.

Obi-Wan leans back into the caress of Cody’s hands running up his legs, feeling his thighs before they reach his ass and squeeze. His breath hitches in his throat and he wonders if Cody has changed his mind, and he’s about to be bent over a table. He’d been looking forward to having Cody spread out on his front, to opening him up slowly like they always do when they know the next day Cody won’t have any strenuous duty to attend to. He’d miss the warmth of his lover’s body welcoming him in, but Cody always takes such good care of him, and Obi-Wan has always been good at going with the flow.

“I’m not spacing out,” he breathes out a low whimper at the feel of Cody’s teeth grazing his skin. “I was just wondering if a change of plans is on the horizon.”

Cody gives him another squeeze before sliding his hands back down his thighs to reach his front. “No changes,” he says nonchalantly, his tone a contrast to the way one of his hands cups Obi-Wan’s crotch and gently squeezes.

Obi-Wan’s cock twitches in his leggings, very much on board with the program. Cody smiles against his skin, and Obi-Wan blushes as he realizes that he definitely felt that. Oh well, he’s never made it a secret how much he loves when Cody is in a more giving mood. Besides, he forgets all about his embarrassment when Cody pulls his leggings down, just enough to free his length. The foreplay has been enough to get him half-hard, which he knows Cody has done on purpose. It’s another preference that Obi-Wan doesn’t mind, and actually supports, provided they have the time to go slow.

His hand leaves the top of Cody’s head and curls at his nape, a soft moan climbing up his throat as his lover’s mouth closes around him. Cody swallows him to the root, tongue and lips working him eagerly. Obi-Wan bites his lower-lip and cants his hips, following the bob of Cody’s head, only to feel hands push him firmly against the wall, stopping his movements. Instinctively, Obi-Wan pushes against the strength of those hands, but he halts his efforts at the hint of teeth grazing his flesh. He meets Cody’s eyes, amber darkened to a molten gold, and ceases any resistance.

The tongue that moves in a dizzying caress along the underside of his cock feels like a reward.

Cody resumes his steady rhythm, and Obi-Wan remains enraptured by the heady scene of Cody’s lips stretching around him, eyes going low-lidded. He opens himself to the Force and focuses immediately on Cody. He’s assaulted by the bone-deep pleasure his lover feels as Obi-Wan hardens in his mouth, and he feels how Cody’s attention snags on the way his lips stretch more and more at every pass around his lover’s girth. Cody can no longer take every inch of him, needing a hand now to cover what he can no longer fit in his mouth. On the following movement, the head of his cock hits the back of his Commander’s throat.

Obi-Wan looks into Cody’s eyes (and what a sight those eyes are, pupils blown so wide that only a thin ring of gold is visible around them), and curls his hand more firmly around the nape of his neck. He knows what Cody wants from him, and he’s about to apply pressure with his hand to help Cody take him all the way in his mouth, when the obnoxious chirping sound of his commlink disrupts the quiet of the room.

He ignores it. The caller will soon grow tired of the lack of response, and instead gives all his attention to Cody. He pushes lightly against the back of his Commander’s head, hoping they can get back to business. Instead, Cody pulls back, mouth leaving his cock with a resounding _pop_ that steals Obi-Wan’s breath. Cody licks his lips (Obi-Wan’s eyes catch on how reddened and swollen they look), and Obi-Wan watches in a daze as he slips his fingers inside his leggings and pulls out the still beeping commlink. He reads the ID-code blinking on the screen, and then presses it to Obi-Wan’s hand.

“Answer it.”

Obi-Wan’s fingers curl reflexively around the device. “What?”

“It’s Skywalker,” Cody says, as if that explains everything. “You know he’s not going to stop calling until you answer.”

Obi-Wan sputters, utterly mortified. “I’m not going to answer while I’m getting my cock sucked.”

“Well you’re not getting your cock sucked right now, are you?” Obi-Wan hates the mischievous glint in Cody’s eyes. “And you won’t get it unless you answer the comm.”

He’s completely serious. Obi-Wan recognizes the durasteel glint in Cody’s eyes, has been a witness to such determination countless times. His fingers twitch around the commlink. He can’t believe he’s about to do this. He’s basically naked, his Commander on his knees in front of him, and instead of having the first orgasm of their time together, he’s having to answer his comm because Anakin doesn’t understand when it’s time to give up.

“What is it, Anakin?” he asks after clearing his throat. Cody presses a soft kiss to his inner thigh as a reward.

“ _What took you so long?_ ”

Obi-Wan grits his teeth at Anakin’s gall to sound impatient. “I’m exercising and, I might add, I was not expecting to receive a call from you. Shouldn’t you be planning your next mission?” Another kiss, this time closer to the crease between his thigh and his crotch.

“ _Yeah, that’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about_.”

“What about?” he asks, a hint of curiosity making its way inside of him. It’s quite rare for Anakin to willingly asks for his help.

Obi-Wan startles when Cody’s hand fists his cock and starts pumping him slowly. He looks down at his Commander and sees a smug grin curving his lips. He has half a mind to tell Cody to stop, but his lover rotates his wrist the way he loves on his off-stroke and then thumbs that spot right under his glans that always makes him lose his mind. Obi-Wan let’s his head fall back against the wall with a soft _thunk_ , and he has to bite his lips to keep any inappropriate sound from escaping him. He tries to focus on Anakin’s voice and what his Padawan is telling him.

“... _and we’re supposed to launch our attack, but we can’t do it because apparently the plains are sacred ground, and do you think the lizard people would let us thread over there if we ask them?”_

Cody tugs at his leggings, getting them to pool around his knees. “I don’t know, Anakin. We don’t have enough information on the-- ah!”

“ _What’s going on?_ ” Anakin sounds alarmed.

Obi-Wan swallows convulsively, “I pulled a muscle. I suppose it’s better if I switch to meditating a bit.”

“ _Old age catching up to you?_ ”

He _feels_ Cody smiles around his ball before he lets it go to draw the other one in his mouth. His tongue laves at it obscenely, and his hand keeps pumping him steadily. He threads his fingers through Cody’s hair, needing something to anchor himself. His eyes roll to the back of his head as his lover gives a hard suck and then pulls back. Cody barely gives him a second to take a deep breath, and then his lips close around the head of his cock.

“ _Anyways, what do you think we should do? Personally, I have some ideas_.”

Anakin babbles on about all his great plans, but Obi-Wan’s world is steadily shrinking until all he feels are Cody’s lips and tongue teasing the head of his cock, while his hand grips him just right. It’s all too much, and Obi-Wan didn’t think he had it in him, but the danger of having Anakin hear and figure out what is going on, is making his pleasure ratchet higher and higher. It’s ridiculous, but he can already feel his balls drawing tighter to his body and Cody isn’t slowing down at all.

All of a sudden, Cody’s mouth leaves him, and the hand that was gripping him so delightfully now slides down to cup his balls and gently pull them down. Obi-Wan’s hand scrambles against Cody’s shoulder, fingers digging deep. He feels tears well up in his eyes out of frustration and confusion. He feels frayed at the edges. He wants to ask Cody to please, _please_ , just let him come because he can’t possibly go on like this. But Anakin’s voice is still coming out of the comm.

He stiffens as Cody’s fingers tap a short, sharp message against his thigh. Four short words that make Obi-Wan sag in relief.

 _Get rid of him_.

“ _...and that was idea number four. Now, idea number five is a little bit riskier but--_ ”

“It sounds like you have everything under control, Anakin. You hardly need my help,” he pants, incapable of getting his breathing under control.

“ _I have to disagree. And why are you panting? I thought you were meditating._ ”

Obi-Wan really doesn’t need to fake his frustration as he says, “Why, yes, I am meditating and you well know how personal alchaka is, Anakin. Now, it seems to me like you have an extremely competent Captain that can help you solve your problem. Goodbye.”

He cuts the call and throws the comm on a nearby table, hands quickly grabbing for Cody and pulling him to his feet. His lover leans eagerly into the sloppy kiss that follows. Obi-Wan pours all his need and frustration into the kiss, cards his fingers through Cody’s hair and pulls at the soft curls, making his Commander lean to the side a bit so he can deepen their kiss even more.

“No more teasing,” he says against Cody’s lips, diving immediately back into the kiss.

He shivers when Cody’s hands knead the muscles of his shoulders, and then sweep down his spine in a caress that has him release a whimper that Cody promptly swallows. He pulls back from the kiss and leans his head back, Cody’s mouth going immediately for his neck. Obi-Wan releases a trembling moan when Cody’s hands grab a handful of his ass and pull him up. He follows the silent command, wrapping his legs around Cody’s waist, cock trapped between their stomachs. He ruts against Cody in an attempt to get some relief, and frowns because he is still wearing his blacks and Obi-Wan really needs to feel his skin.

Cody walks up to the bed, gently dumping Obi-Wan on top of it.

“I mean it, Cody.” Obi-Wan moves up the bed, shucking off his leggings, eyes riveted to Cody’s hands as he watches him pull off the top half of his blacks. “No more teasing. Please.” He’s well aware of the pleading tone his voice is taking, but he’s well past caring about it.

Cody smiles at him, crawling toward him, eyes flashing with a pleased glint as Obi-Wan spreads his legs to make room for him. He relaxes immediately as Cody’s hands start kneading the tense muscles of his thighs, mouth trailing soft kisses from the inside of his knee up to his inner thigh. Obi-Wan rises on his elbows and blows out a shuddering breath as Cody’s mouth hovers above his cock, warm puffs of air making it twitch eagerly.

“No more teasing, _cyare_ ,” Cody murmurs, mouthing along the vein on the underside of Obi-Wan cock. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Obi-Wan keeps his eyes firmly on Cody, watching as his lover’s mouth closes around the tip of his cock and slowly slides down. Inch after inch disappears inside Cody’s mouth and at last, as he feels his cock brush against the back of his Commander’s throat, Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter closed and he lets his head fall back.

They both know it’s going to be quick.

Cody bobs his head steadily up and down, hollowing his cheeks and stroking the underside of Obi-Wan’s cock in the way he knows makes him lose his mind. He keeps his hands planted on Obi-Wan’s thighs, preventing him from closing them. When the muscles in his thighs and abdomen start clenching and releasing, Obi-Wan feels teeth softly grazing his sensitive flesh. It’s hard, but he manages to roll his head forward and lock eyes with Cody, immediately understanding the message his lover is trying to convey. He shifts his weight on one elbow and cups his free hand at the nape of his Commander’s neck.

Cody pulls back until only his lips remain loosely wrapped around the head of Obi-Wan’s cock. For a wild moment, neither of them moves, then Cody takes a deep breath, holds it, and starts sliding down and down and down. This time, when Obi-Wan feels his cock hit the back of his lover’s throat, Cody doesn’t pull back and instead pushes through the discomfort. Obi-Wan pushes lightly on the back of his head, mesmerized by Cody, by the way his eyelids lower together with his mouth until his nose nests in Obi-Wan’s dark red curls.

“Fuck,” Obi-Wan breathes. He wants nothing more than close his eyes and let go, but he can’t. This is as much for him as it is for Cody.

It’s hard to keep himself in check, though. Especially when Cody swallows around him. His Commander remains still around him for a few seconds before sliding up, needing to breathe. As soon as he’s taken another deep breath, he slides back down, faster than before. Once again, he keep still for long seconds, the only movement the fluttering of his throat around Obi-Wan’s cock, and then slides back up, cheeks hollowing as he does so. The fourth time he does it, Obi-Wan knows he’s not going to be able to take another time.

“Cody.”

Cody’s drapes his right arm across Obi-Wan’s hips, hand cupping his hipbone. He pulls up for a quick breath and then quickly swallows Obi-Wan down to the root, swallowing around him. Once, and Obi-Wan takes his hand away from the nape of his neck, letting Cody decide how he wants things to end. Twice, and Obi-Wan lets himself flop down on the bed. Three times, and Obi-Wan’s back arches off the bed, hips trying to follow the movement, stopped only by Cody’s arm pinning them down.

Obi-Wan’s mouth opens in a silent scream. Instinctively, his thighs try to snap closed, but Cody keeps a steady hand on one of them, forcing him to keep them spread as he spills down his lover’s throat. They’ve done this enough times, that Cody has Obi-Wan’s timing down to the second. He moans around his lover’s cock, the vibrations wrenching a shuddering moan from Obi-Wan’s throat. His arms snap up, fingers twisting in the sheets as his orgasm crashes into him in long waves that feel eternal. The way Cody’s throat flutters around him in a delicious massage, straddles perfectly the line between ecstasy and over-stimulation. Obi-Wan smiles around a throaty moan, one hand coming to rest atop Cody’s on his hip, their fingers twining together as he lets himself get lost in his pleasure.

Cody starts to pull back slowly, making sure to keep his lips wrapped around Obi-Wan’s cock to catch the last weak spurts as he finally reaches his end. With a last swipe of his tongue across oversensitive flesh that has Obi-Wan weakly slapping his flank, Cody lets the Jedi’s spent cock flop down wetly on his stomach.

Obi-Wan keeps his eyes closed, taking deep breaths as his muscles tremble and he slowly settles in the beauty of post-coital bliss. He hums low in his throat when Cody starts trailing tender kisses up his still quivering belly. The tongue that swirls teasingly around his nipple, closely followed by lips and teeth, has him hissing through his teeth. He feels Cody smiles against his skin and releases his nipple to blow a cool stream of air over it.

“Ah!” Obi-Wan arches off the bed, his body always so hyper-sensitive to every touch after an orgasm.

Still with his eyes closed, Obi-Wan can feel when Cody leans over him, and he smiles into the kiss his lover presses to his lips, immediately opening up, inviting Cody’s inquisitive tongue inside. Obi-Wan can still taste himself on Cody’s tongue, and the knowledge starts stocking the fire back in his veins. His Commander deepens their kiss, leaning over Obi-Wan until their chests are pressed together, but still carefully avoiding any stimulation to Obi-Wan’s still sensitive cock.

After long moments spent lazily exploring each other’s mouths, Cody leans back.

Obi-Wan opens his eyes and looks at his lover. Cody rises to his knees and starts pushing down the bottom half of his blacks. Obi-Wan drinks in all the brown skin that is getting revealed to his eyes, and licks his suddenly dry lips as he finally gets to see his Commander’s cock hanging heavy between his legs. He raises a hand with the intention of wrapping it around Cody’s cock, but his Commander slaps it immediately away.

“No,” he says, a small smile curving his lips.

Determined to give his lover pleasure, Obi-Wan runs his hand over Cody’s skin starting from his stomach, up to his chest where he kneads the firm muscles moving beneath his hand. Obi-Wan feels warmth pool in his chest, because this is the Cody that only he gets to see. He takes in the way his Commander pushes back into the caress of his hand, demanding all of Obi-Wan’s attention, and positively glowing at the show of appreciation.

Obi-Wan admires how Cody closes his eyes and leans his head back, and immediately takes advantage of his momentary distraction. He quickly leans forward and swipes his tongue over the head of Cody’s cock, catching the bead of pre-cum that he’d been eyeing. He barely manages to taste it, before Cody pushes him back down on the bed.

“I said no.”

Obi-Wan grins cheekily back at him, making a show of licking his lips and smacking them together. “What do you want then?”

Cody’s eyes flash in hunger at the little display, but he holds steady. He finishes pulling off his pants and then lays down on his front next to Obi-Wan, head comfortably pillowed on his crossed arms. Obi-Wan’s gaze catches on the way the muscles in his arms bulge enticingly, and then follows down the arch of his spine until he gets to the delicious view of Cody’s frankly sculpted butt. Obi-Wan exhales a shuddering breath at the little wiggle his Commander does.

“What are you waiting for?” Cody asks him. “You want me to start?”

As soon as Cody makes a move to reach behind himself, Obi-Wan springs up. His mouth goes immediately to kiss the nape of Cody’s neck, while his hands go up and down his flanks. He kisses a line down his lover’s spine, until he gets to the cute little divot right above the swell of his ass. Obi-Wan straddles Cody low on his thighs and sits back on his heels, palming Cody’s cheeks and spreading them apart. He presses his thumb against Cody’s hole, applying enough pressure to tease without actually breaching him, and he feels himself start to harden again at the little fluttering of tight muscles against his finger.

“Oh, Cody,” he breathes reverently, leaning forward.

***

“Can you believe him?”

Rex doesn’t really know what to say. At this point in the war, General Skywalker’s obliviousness has become something of a legend among the troops. It’s a bit sad, but Rex isn’t surprised that Skywalker has understood less than nothing about the situation he has just interrupted.

“General Kenobi did sound quite busy, sir,” Rex says, rolling his eyes behind the privacy of his bucket.

“ _Is that what we’re gonna call it now?_ ” Fives asks through their private channel. “ _I might just get busy myself later on today_.”

“ _Fives, if you say one more word, I will end you_ ,” Rex warns him.

“He hung up on me!” Skywalker is saying, clearly offended.

“Well, Master Obi-Wan is right, though. Alchaka is quite a private form of meditation. I’m surprised he even answered.”

Bless Commander Tano and her still present innocence. Rex is going to fight tooth and nail to protect her from the depravity of his _vode_ , though he will make sure she doesn’t grow to be as oblivious as her Master.

There are certain things he wants to spare her. Things like walking into one’s _ori’vod_ ’s office, wishing for once to lighten his load of paperwork, only to witness said _ori’vod_ being ridden within an inch of his life by his own General. Rex would have been happy to go on living his life without knowing what his _ori’vod_ ’s face looked like when he orgasms. Some people (Wolffe and Fox, if one wished to be specific) like to say that, since they share the same identical face, they already know what each one of them looks like during an orgasm. Rex begs to differ.

Rex doesn’t know what the protocol is among Jedi, but he is fairly certain that walking in on one’s _ba’buir_ plowing (there just is no other word that comes to Rex’s mind, when he thinks about what he saw the second time he walked in on them) the Commander of the 212th, would be the kind of formative experience that would leave permanent, horrible scars on young, innocent, Togrutan little Jedi.

Not on Rex’s body.

“Sir, perhaps we should focus and go over the plans again. We don’t have much time.”

Skywalker seems on the verge of arguing, probably still feeling the need to vent about his Master hanging up on him. In the end, he sighs and agrees to keep on planning.

They make good progress. All together, they manage to locate a non-sacred place through which to unleash their attack. The problems start presenting themselves when they need to coordinate all their forces, their strategy hinging on a perfectly timed multiple attack. The planet’s particular conformation makes for spotty communications, which means that coordination between all the forces involved becomes arduous at best, and disastrous at worst.

They argue through different strategies, battle plans designed specifically for situations in which ground-to-ground communication is off. The result is always the same, the chances of losing entire Companies are simply too high to even consider. Fifteen minutes in and they’re still no closer to the solution to their problem.

Which is when Rex is rudely awaken to the notion that there is no one, absolutely _no one_ , that he can trust among his brothers.

“General, maybe we could ask Commander Cody for his opinion,” Boil says, immediately becoming the focus of his brothers’ chattering.

“ _Brother, why?_ ” Waxer wails through the private channel.

“ _You’re pure evil,_ vod _. This time, not even the General will be oblivious enough_ ,” Fives chuckles.

“ _I think you overestimate your General’s observation skills_ ,” Boil counters.

Skywalker is rubbing his chin, apparently taking Boil’s words into serious consideration, to Rex’s horror.

“Cody _is_ an excellent tactician,” he muses.

“And he definitely won’t hang up on you, Master.”

Rex takes back everything he’d thought about Commander Tano. She deserves to be scarred for life.

“ _I hate all of you_ ,” he sighs.

***

The initial stretch is always a lot to take.

Cody almost giggles at the unintended pun, but Obi-Wan shifts minutely behind him and his breath catches in his throat. It never fails to amaze Cody how _full_ he feels, even though Obi-Wan always spends double the necessary time to prepare him (neither of them wants a repeat of their talk with Helix), and double the lube to slick both of them up.

Obi-Wan is _big_. Not obscenely so, and not in a way that feels uncomfortably tight. Quite the contrary. But he is big enough that Cody’s mind just goes blank, thoughts scattering when he feels his lover bottoming out.

He still remembers the first time they did this, how Cody came as soon as he felt Obi-Wan’s balls pressed flush against his ass. It had been no doubt due to the fact that Obi-Wan had just spent an inordinate amount of time eating him out and slowly fingering him open, but Cody likes to think that feeling his Jedi inside him had been just _that_ good. Especially when he stops to think that he’s not faring much better right now.

He clenches lightly around the hardness inside of him, and the hands kneading his hips twitch for a moment, closely followed by lips latching onto the knob at the top of his spine.

“How are you doing?”

Obi-Wan is sitting on his heels in the middle of the bed, legs spread enough to allow Cody to kneel between them. Back against Obi-Wan’s chest, arms wrapped around him in a loose embrace, it’s the perfect position to start the rest of their time together. He leans his head back, resting it on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, and nuzzles against the underside of his Jedi’s jaw.

“Feels good,” he murmurs, enjoying the scratchy feeling of Obi-Wan’s beard against his skin.

Obi-Wan tilts his head up and kisses him. The languorous movement of Obi-Wan’s tongue against his own, distracts Cody from the path his Jedi’s hands take. He is vaguely aware of the soft scratch of short nails up and down his thighs, but it’s the hand that wraps around his cock that has him pull back from the kiss. He’s painfully hard by now, as he should be after the blow-job he gave Obi-Wan, and after the long minutes spent being fingered to the point of having tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

“Do you want to get on your hands and knees?” Obi-Wan asks against his skin, nipping at his jawline and tightening his grip around him.

It would be so easy to say yes. To let Obi-Wan guide him forward and bend him. To let him take complete control and give Cody the pleasure he so craves. He tightens around Obi-Wan at the mere thought.

And yet.

“Not now,” he says, voice rough. “Later.”

“Yes?” Obi-Wan purrs against him.

Cody smiles and thrusts forward in the circle of Obi-Wan’s fingers, rising no more than a couple of inches off his cock. He bites his lips at the immediate pleasure sparked by the movement. There is still enough lube left on Obi-Wan’s hand to make Cody slide wetly, the sound of skin against skin incredibly arousing. He lets himself fall down almost immediately, until he’s back sitting in Obi-Wan’s lap. He grinds down, slow circular movements that make Obi-Wan brush against him, oh so deep, in ways that make heat pool low in his belly.

He feels a low whine crawl up his throat, and he swallows it back down. He’s never been vocal in bed, but Obi-Wan can wrench sounds from him that he once didn’t think he could produce. Not now, though. Later.

“You want to do it like this?” Obi-Wan asks. He’s calm, now. Gone is the desperation with which he’d begged Cody to just let him come.

Now, it’s Cody’s turn to let himself go and take what he wants.

Cody nods silently. He feels warmth spread in his chest as Obi-Wan presses a lingering kiss against his temple, before moving. His Jedi spreads his legs and leans back on his hands. Cody plants his own hands on the hard muscled thighs bracketing him, spreads his legs a little bit wider, and rises. Up and up, until only the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock is still inside of him. He stays still for a long moment, feeling his hole flutter around Obi-Wan, before lowering himself back down.

There’s a low burn that accompanies the stretch. Cody loves it. The knowledge that there’s no room inside of him for anyone else. Only Obi-Wan.

He sets a slow rhythm, rising until he can almost feel Obi-Wan slip out, and falling down until he feels his Jedi pressed flush against his skin. He spends a couple of second to grind in Obi-Wan’s lap, and then rises again. He keeps the slow rhythm going, rising and falling in a perfect cadence they have discovered together after so many times spent giving each other pleasure. And all the while, Obi-Wan’s voice accompanies him.

“Oh, Cody, you’re so beautiful. So beautiful. You feel so good. I wish you could see yourself, right now. Taking it so well. Look at you. There you go, dear one, just like that. Take all you want, love. It’s all yours. I’m all yours.”

Obi-Wan keeps talking, the praises falling from his lips like he can’t help himself. Cody shudders violently, the words hitting just right. Before Obi-Wan, Cody hadn’t known how much pleasure one could derive from simple words. It’s not something he needs outside the walls of their bedroom, but hearing Obi-Wan praise him, voice all full of awe and reverence, it touches something deep inside of him. It certainly makes him speed up his movements. His rim loose enough now, that he can take Obi-Wan without the need to be careful.

Obi-Wan notices too, and the next time Cody let’s himself fall, he pushes up to meet him half-way, sheathing himself fully.

“Fuck,” Cody groans, fingers clenching Obi-Wan’s thighs hard enough that there will definitely be dark fingerprints smudged on pale skin tomorrow.

Hands grab at Cody’s hips as Obi-Wan shifts his balance, fucking hard into him, mind driven by a single purpose. The change in angle is minimum, but it’s enough to make Cody see stars on a particularly hard thrust. He pants wetly, little whimpers escaping him now and then when Obi-Wan starts to take control, wrenching him back to meet his thrusts. He is painfully hard, cock bouncing with every thrust that shakes his body, but Cody doesn’t touch himself. Even the slightest caress would tip him over the edge, and he’s not ready yet.

He grits his teeth and focuses his senses on the sound of skin slapping against skin, the feel of Obi-Wan hands on his hips, the harsh panting he can hear behind him as Obi-Wan keeps fucking him. Cody manages to stave off his orgasm for just a couple more minutes, enough to feel like the blood in his veins has turned to fire, threatening to consume him. He wrenches his fingers free from Obi-Wan’s thigh and circles his wrist instead, tugging insistently.

Obi-Wan leans immediately forward, blanketing Cody’s back and easing him into the position he wants to assume. Cody leans his weight on his forearms, and Obi-Wan curls over him, mouth latching onto his deltoid, worrying the skin there. He keeps fucking into him, barely missing a beat, short, quick thrusts that steal Cody’s breath.

“Come on, love,” Obi-Wan pants against his neck. He wraps an arm over Cody’s chest, pulling him back into his thrusts, while his free hand closes around his cock. “Come on, I know you’re there.”

Cody’s muscles clench hard, and he teeters on the verge of ecstasy for a second that feels like a lifetime. Then, Obi-Wan pushes deep into him and holds himself still, focusing instead on the movement of his hand around Cody’s cock.

“Obi-Wan,” Cody pants, muscle unclenching as he’s swept away by his release.

He slings an arm back to plunge his fingers in Obi-Wan’s hair, and holds on. He shakes into Obi-Wan’s arms, vaguely aware of his release splattering against his abdomen, thoughts snagging on the way Obi-Wan seems determined to wring every last drop out of him. He hears loud moans and whimpers, and it takes him a while to realize that they come from him.

Obi-Wan is still whispering sweet nothings into his ear, when Cody finally stops coming and starts to slowly slip into blissful contentedness. He feels his Jedi guide him forward and on his side, hand stopping its movements but remaining wrapped loosely around his softening cock. Cody slips his hand out of Obi-Wan’s hair and lets it flop down on the mattress, intent on enjoying his afterglow. He’s not even disturbed by the feeling of his cum slowly drying on his stomach.

Obi-Wan shifts behind him, rising on his elbow to press barely-there kisses against his temple. He’s still hard inside of him (which Cody knows is because his Jedi is definitely relying on the Force), and his hips are still rocking gently against his ass.

The insistent chime of a commlink, this time Cody’s, breaks through their afterglow.

Cody sighs, “Are we the only capable adults in this damn army?”

“Do I need to answer that?” Obi-Wan asks.

They try to ignore the commlink for as long as they can, but whoever is calling, and they both already know who that person would be, seems to have no intention of giving up.

“Get me my comm, please,” Cody murmurs. “Can’t even have sex in peace on this ship.”

Obi-Wan huffs a laugh, but does as he’s asked. He extends a hand to call Cody’s commlink to him, passing it quickly before extending his hand one more time.

“Commander Cody, here,” Cody answers, eyes observing the small towel that is floating its way to them from the fresher.

“ _Cody, how are you doing? I need your opinion on something.”_

“What can I do for you, General?” Cody asks, shifting slightly to let Obi-Wan clean his come from his stomach.

“ _Well, we’re making progress in planning the next campaign, but we did stumble upon a little problem. Here’s the thing…”_

Cody listens intently as General Skywalker details the problem they’re having. It’s an interesting conundrum, one that Cody usually would enjoy figuring out the solution to. But this is not a normal situation, and he’s getting far too distracted by the way Obi-Wan rocks more and more insistently against him. His Jedi mouths at the tender spot behind his ear, and Cody tilts his head to the side to give him more space. Even though Obi-Wan isn’t even brushing against his cock, Cody can already feel it harden, clearly interested in the way Obi-Wan’s thrusts are becoming harder and harder as the minutes pass.

He’s well aware of the fact that this is payback for earlier. Obi-Wan likes to preach about revenge not being the Jedi way, but Cody knows that when it comes to sex, his Jedi always pays back Cody’s teasing. Not that Cody will make it easy for him.

“It’s an interesting situation you have there, General. Here’s what you can do.”

It takes some effort, but Cody manages to keep his voice even, not missing a beat. He tries to hide his smile when Obi-Wan shifts behind him, clearly annoyed by the fact that he’s not getting the results he was hoping for. When Obi-Wan pushes at his right leg, Cody acquiesces and bends it forward, a shiver running up his spine when, on the next thrust, Obi-Wan brushes against his prostate. He pauses momentarily in his discourse with General Skywalker, but manages to pass it off as needing to catch his breath before going back to his speech.

It’s too late, though. And he knows it.

Now that Obi-Wan has a target, all bets are off. It’s only a matter of time before Cody gives up. His Jedi rises to his knees, plants one hand on Cody’s thigh and the other on his ass, and slowly pulls back until the head of his cock slips out of Cody’s body. The feeling of emptiness is uncomfortable, and Cody immediately pushes back to try and get Obi-Wan back inside him.

Obi-Wan smiles and pushes forward, just enough that the bulbous head of his cock pops past the loose ring of muscles. He keeps still for a long moment, long enough that Cody glares at him over his shoulder and clenches around him to spur him into action. Obi-Wan exhales a pleased sigh, then rolls his hips forward, burying himself in one long, deep stroke that punches the air out of Cody’s lungs.

“ _What was that?_ ” Anakin asks, no doubt having heard the unusual noise.

“Nothing,” Cody says through gritted teeth, muscles clenching as Obi-Wan pulls back again, a vain attempt at keeping him inside of him. “I was just thinking that your idea of using some sort of smoke signal could work.”

“ _You think so?_ ”

Obi-Wan pushes in, harder than before.

“Yes!” Cody practically shouts, stars exploding behind his eyes as Obi-Wan hits his prostate head-on. “Yes, it could work.”

“ _Well, I’m loving the enthusiasm._ ”

Obi-Wan keeps his pace slow, always pulling out completely and then sheathing himself in one stroke. He makes sure to always brush against Cody’s prostate, teasing him with a pleasure that is just out his reach. Every now and then, he would ram straight into his prostate, forcing Cody to bite his lip to avoid screaming, before going back to his slow, teasing pace. It’s maddening, and not just because it forces Cody to ask General Skywalker to repeat himself.

Tired of the constant teasing, Cody wraps his hand around his cock and pumps himself steadily. He barely manages to give himself three hard tugs, before Obi-Wan slaps his hand away.

“Nar dralshy’a!” He snaps at Obi-Wan. He knows he’s conceding to Obi-Wan, but at this point he doesn’t care.

He almost growls at the filthy smile his Jedi throws his way.

“ _I’m sorry, what was that?_ ”

Cody relaxes when Obi-Wan pulls his leg up and ducks under it, easing Cody onto his back. He drapes his legs loosely over Obi-Wan’s arms, whimpering when his lover leans forward. Cody’s fingers go slack when Obi-Wan pulls the commlink from his hand, bringing it to his lips.

“Commander Cody is busy right now, Anakin,” he says, eyes never leaving Cody’s.

The Commander feels his muscles flutter wildly around his lover’s cock. He’s panting, aware that he’s about to get what he wants. He throws his hands up, planting them firmly on the metal wall behind his head.

“ _Wait, Obi-W--_ ”

Obi-Wan ends the call and throws the commlink somewhere on the bed, hands slapping to Cody’s hips and hauling him up in a display of strength that has Cody’s cock jerk against his belly. He’s not as flexible as Obi-Wan, who can fold himself in half without batting an eye, but with his lover’s hands supporting his lower back, he manages to throw his legs over Obi-Wan’s shoulders. His lover presses a quick kiss to his ankle before thrusting hard into him.

Cody is glad he had the forethought of bracing himself against the wall.

Obi-Wan sets a brutal pace, clearly uninterested in continuing with his teasing. The strength of his thrusts is enough to push Cody up on the bed, his hands the only thing keeping him from banging his head on the wall. Obi-Wan fucks him hard and fast, unrelenting, giving off the impression of being able to keep up this pace forever. The thought is almost enough to wrench a hysterical laugh out of Cody, because what would that be like? To be taken by Obi-Wan until Cody is no longer capable of knowing when one ends and the other begins? To take Obi-Wan and be taken by him until they truly become one?

Obi-Wan’s hands tighten on his hips, and he leans forward a bit, the change in position straining Cody’s muscles. He doesn’t complain, though, because the new position has Obi-Wan ramming straight into his prostate on every single thrust.

“Oh fuck,” he sobs between the loud moans he doesn’t care about stifling anymore. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…”

The muscles in his thighs are trembling, his cock is leaking pre-cum steadily, and Cody is sure that a single touch on his sensitive length would be enough to set him off. But Obi-Wan has his hands full with keeping his hips up, and Cody can’t take his hands off the wall unless he wants to give himself a concussion.

The realization that he can’t do anything but just lay there and _take it_ is enough to tip him over the edge.

He throws his head back with a shout as he comes untouched. He feels his release rush into him as he spills himself on his stomach, a couple of spurts reaching as high as his chest since Obi-Wan is just _not_ _stopping_. Obi-Wan fucks him right through his orgasm, and Cody has a moment to think about the fact that he’s definitely going to have a limp for the next few days, before he’s hurtling into another orgasm that has his back bowing and makes him black-out for a few seconds.

Cody comes back to the feeling of his body being rhythmically jostled. His eyes feel heavy, and it’s so hard to focus on anything, but he manages to open them all the same. His softened cock lays limp on his stomach, his legs are still thrown over Obi-Wan’s shoulders, kept there by the durasteel grip his lover has on his hips. He drags his eyes up to look at his Jedi and his heart lurches in his chest.

Obi-Wan has his eyes squeezed shut, a flush high on his cheeks, sweat dampened hair plastered to his forehead. His hips are still rolling hard against Cody, but he’s lost all sense of rhythm, jerking harshly as he chases his release with an edge of desperation.

Cody knows exactly what the problem is.

He drags a heavy hand away from the wall, closing it around Obi-Wan’s wrist and tugging him.

“Come here,” he murmurs, voice rough from all the shouting he’s done.

Obi-Wan’s eyes snap open and he immediately lets go of Cody’s hips to fold himself over him. It’s a relief to let his legs part and flop down on the bed, and he gives himself a moment to relish in that small pleasure, before focusing on the most important matter here.

Cody had learned early on in their relationship, that while he himself prefers to take Obi-Wan on his hands and knees or, better yet, wants to see in how many positions he can fold his Jedi in to wring every last drop of pleasure out of him, Obi-Wan is a missionary man at heart when he has to take Cody. He always makes sure to take Cody the way the Commander likes it, but he needs the closeness and the full-body contact to reach his orgasm.

And so he encourages Obi-Wan to lay on top of him, uncaring of the mess now trapped between their stomachs. He palms and squeezes Obi-Wan’s ass as his Jedi ruts against him, and he does his best to ignore how _sensitive_ he feels after two orgasms. Everything feels too much and he’s so over-stimulated that it’s starting to hurt. He’s not worried though. Obi-Wan just needs a little push.

They have their foreheads pressed together, Obi-Wan staring heavy-lidded in his eyes. His whimpers every time he fucks in make Cody’s heart miss a beat.

“Cody,” he breathes.

“I got you,” Cody croons at him.

Cody threads his fingers through Obi-Wan hair at the back of his head, petting him softly. And then he pulls. Hard.

Obi-Wan’s hips snap forward and still. Cody smiles softly as he feels his lover spill himself deep inside of him. As in every part of his life, Obi-Wan is quiet even in his pleasure. He takes his Commander’s lips in a deep, lazy kiss that Cody accepts immediately. They keep kissing as Obi-Wan finishes emptying himself in Cody, and then long after he softens and slips from his lover’s body.

What comes after is a blur for Cody.

He lets his Jedi clean both of them up, the soft touches on his stomach, his flanks and his inner thighs, the perfect ending for them. He trembles lightly when Obi-Wan touches gentle bacta-lubed fingers to his tender rim, and he receives an apologetic kiss to his knee. Once he’s done cleaning them up, Obi-Wan makes sure that Cody drinks a glass of water, taking one for himself, too.

Cody rolls on his side, after, sighing when Obi-Wan curls around him and draws the covers over both of them. The last thing he feels before succumbing to sleep, is a lingering kiss pressed to the nape of his neck.

***

“Care to explain yourself?”

Skywalker asks, arms folded over his chest and foot tapping impatiently on the floor. At his side, Commander Tano looks like she would rather be anywhere else in the Galaxy. Rex, on the other hand, is doing his best to push down the embarrassment he feels at having to stand next to Skywalker, helmet under his arm, while he questions his former Master on what (who) he was doing the day before.

“What do you mean, Anakin?”

“You know exactly what I mean!” Skywalker gestures wildly, forcing Commander Tano to duck under his arm. “You said you were meditating but you clearly weren’t.” Right at that moment, Cody walks into the room, and Skywalker points at him. “And why is your Commander limping?”

Rex observes as his brother limps to stand next to his General. He has his helmet on, but Rex is sure his brother is smirking smugly at Skywalker. He would bet his non-existing pay on it.

General Kenobi sighs, “You are right, Anakin. I wasn’t meditating, I was helping Cody in his training.”

“What?”

Rex is sure that this is it. Skywalker, for sure, won’t fall for this flimsy excuse.

“We were training together,” Kenobi repeats.

“Well, then why is he the one limping? You said _you_ pulled a muscle!” Anakin says, an air of triumph about him, sure as he is that he has caught his Master at fault.

“I lied,” Kenobi admits. “I said that to cover the fact that Cody was the one who had injured himself.”

Rex looks at his General and it’s ridiculous but the man seems to be actually considering the absurdity he is being fed.

“Why the lie? And why were you in your Commander’s quarters the second time I commed?” He points his finger at his Master. “I know you were in there, I had you located through the ship’s systems.”

Rex rolls his eyes as his brother steps into the conversation. “I asked General Kenobi to lie in my stead. It’s embarrassing that I injured myself, I didn’t want the shinies to accidentally find out about it. The General was in my quarters because he kindly offered to massage my muscles and spread some bacta on them. Thank you again for that, General.”

“It was my pleasure, Commander.”

Rex wants to gag.

Skywalker furrows his brow at Cody. The thing about Cody is that the man is always so serious and matter-of-fact, that it is truly hard to know when he’s lying unless someone knows his tells. Someone like Rex.

“That’s...kind of sweet,” Skywalker says slowly, any animosity leaving him.

“Now, if you will excuse us, we have our duties to attend to,” General Kenobi says, turning to Cody. “Would you like me to give you another massage this evening, Commander?”

Cody shakes his head, “You’re very kind, General, but perhaps I could give you a massage? I would like to repay your kindness.”

“Excellent idea, Commander.”

Rex watches the two leave the room, General Kenobi’s steps slower than usual to allow his limping Commander to keep up.

“Say, Rex,” General Skywalker chirps, turning to look at him. “We train together often.”

“Yes sir, we do,” Rex answers distractedly, already calling his brothers on their private channel to share the latest and update their bets on How Oblivious Do We Think General Skywalker Is?

“Do you want me to give you a massage?”

“Absolutely not!”

**Author's Note:**

> cyare - sweetheart  
> nar dralshy'a - put your back into it. Admittedly, it means also 'try harder' but it was too much fun to use it in this context.


End file.
